


Cenizas del ayer

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, rally the game is on
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fuego es algo que a Sebastian siempre le ha encantado. </p><p>Participa en el Rally The Game Is On del Foro Im Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cenizas del ayer

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones:** Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
> Beteado por **Killerqueengelatine.**
> 
>  **Poder usado:** Piroquinesis
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Esto tendrá segunda parte en algún momento, ups

** I **

La humanidad es algo extraño. Repleta de miedos, habilidades y un sinfín de cualidades que la hacen diferente; ha vivido siglos creciendo, desarrollándose y alejándose de lo que fue, pero acercándose a lo que debería de ser. Cambios que la determinan, transforman y la hacen crecer.

Definir el conjunto de células, átomos, neuronas y conexiones que convierten al hombre en lo que es se ha vuelto una ciencia que más allá de descubrir, involucra decisiones que determinan el cómo se debe ser según ciertos parámetros.

Y allí radica uno de los principales problemas de la humanidad actual: no todos cumplen los mismos parámetros. No todos son iguales en las cosas que deberían de serlo.

Las razones son desconocidas; a pesar de todos los años que se llevan investigando al ser humano, éste es tan joven que resulta en cierta parte comprensible que exista mucho que está en las sombras aún. De lo poco que se sabe, se conoce que hay porcentajes mínimos de la población mundial que nacen con mutaciones genéticas incomprensibles, alejándolos del común al otorgándoles “habilidades” extraordinarias. No sé sabe el porqué. Solo hay teorías sin pruebas demasiado convincentes.

Algunos creen que las mutaciones son algo natural; el camino de la evolución en ciertos privilegiados antes de tiempo. Otros, lo ven como un peligro; una amenaza completa a la humanidad conocida. Personas que solo traerían destrucción y miseria; alteraciones infinitas y terribles donde el mundo podría llegar a ser destruido desde sus cimientos.

La mayoría piensa así. Amenazas. Peligro. Todo lo negativo que pueda existir.

Y por eso, deben desaparecer.

Gracias al miedo atascado en el alma y conciencia de muchos; la humanidad se mueve bajo la consigna de hacer desaparecer todo lo extraño. Lo desconocido y fuera de la norma debe ser denunciado a las autoridades. La población común debe cuidarse a sí misma y ser capaz de poner en evidencia a los monstruos que se esconden en aparente normalidad. No importa que sean familia, ni la misma carne y sangre. Ellos deben desaparecer por el bien común porque se ha comprobado que estos monstruos, estas mutaciones de la naturaleza, con sus extraños y horribles dones solo piensan en ser superiores y dominar al resto.

Y eso es algo que no se puede permitir.

Ni siquiera porque muchos son niños. O ancianos. O personas que no quieren dominar ni ser superior a nadie (aún cuando existen las menos que si lo quieren todo). Su edad, condición y todo lo que los vuelve humanos no importa porque lo único importante es que sus terribles habilidades los vuelve peligrosos y cuanto antes sean controlados, cuanto antes el mundo será mejor.

Fue así que diversas campañas del terror fueron existiendo a lo largo de la historia.

Al hablar de historia es inevitable hablar sobre la manera en que la humanidad crece y cambia de paradigmas. A lo largo de los siglos diversos estatutos de poder han ocasionado que se crea más, menos o de forma diferente distintas situaciones.

Los talentos y monstruosidades no han sido la excepción. En algunos tiempos fueron alabados, pensados como regalos de deidades que bendecían a la humanidad con poderes que demostraban que los seres superiores existían y eran favorables para con algunos humanos. En otros fueron divinizados, ascendidos al nivel de los propios dioses, porque su naturaleza extraña era mágica. Incomprensible.

Pero después, con el recorrer de los siglos, el avance de la humanidad dejó de creer en la magia de lo divino sin certezas científicas y sin ciertos dogmas. Y todos los talentos, todas las alabanzas, las flores en altares improvisados y vestimentas en sedas y lino a aquellos benditos con la incomprensión; fueron demonizados. Saltando desde el cielo hasta el infierno.

Comenzaron a ser cazados. Perseguidos y quemados, destruidos, desmembrados porque los talentos se convirtieron en desgracias y miedo. La historia de encargó de marcar hasta la actualidad un camino de sangre, odio e investigaciones para querer comprender algo que quizás para siempre, escape a la comprensión del ser humano: las razones científicas detrás de habilidades sobrehumanas que no todos tienen.

Y esto, en el presente, ha ocasionado dos cosas: El odio y la supervivencia.

Odio porque aquellos que nacen con habilidades son cazados y temidos. Incomprendidos. Inadecuados en su propia piel.

Supervivencia porque no quieren ser cazados. Quieren vivir. Crecer como los humanos que dicen llamarse. Y para sobrevivir existen dos caminos: unirse a grupos de resistencia o esconderse.

Sebastian Moran, siendo un niño que desconoce el futuro oscuro de su vida, deberá decidir a que. grupo quiere pertenecer.

**II.**

Sebastian había escuchado de los parias desde que estaba en el vientre. Probablemente toda la población del universo nació escuchando sobre las escorias del mundo y como debían de ser temidas y denunciadas. En su árbol familiar existieron casos vergonzosos, horrendos, terribles seres que nacieron con poderes sobrenaturales y tuvieron que ser arrancados de las memorias y vidas de todos. Pero a pesar que la mancha negra se borró con fuego, el temor sigue allí.

Y en cada nacimiento se teme. Se sufre.

Pero Sebastian nace como un niño sano y fuerte. Y sin nada aparentemente extraño o inusual. Crece amado y educado en un mundo que ve todo fuera de la norma como un pecado mortal. Aprende en sus primeras palabras que los parias deben ser odiados y que si ve uno, tiene que alejarse y huir. Porque son malos. Hacen daño.

* * *

 

La primera vez que sucede parece un sueño.

Tiene cuatro años y está cómodamente sentado en su silla favorita del comedor. Lápices de colores perfectamente ordenados en tonos a un lado y un estuche con diferentes materiales de escritorio en el otro. Él está pintando el libro de mándalas que una tía lejana le regaló para su cumpleaños; concentrado en seguir los relajantes patrones que se repiten en círculos y formas diversas, intentando no salirse de los márgenes aunque es una tarea complicada. La música de la radio favorita de su mamá suena de fondo y escucha el canto desafinado de ella en la cocina, seguramente está preparando la cena.

Es una tarde tranquila. Una rutina normal en la casa de los Moran.

La luz parpadea y la radio vibra en interferencia. Sebastian no alcanza a preguntar lo que pasa cuando se escucha un ruido extraño en la casa. Interferencias que van y vienen y prenden la televisión, el refrigerador y todas las luces de la casa. Y el ruido, ruido, ruido que vibra y mientras su mamá corre a su lado y lo toma en brazos; Sebastian piensa que el mundo se va a acabar en medio de las chispas de los cables que parecen llevar tanta electricidad que explotan.

La casa queda a oscuras. Afuera hay gritos de pánico y su mamá le aprieta con tanta fuerza que le hace daño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella, sus manos recorriendo su rostro y cabellos rubios, buscando alguna herida o miedo. Afortunadamente estaba lejos de todo lo peligroso—. ¿No pasó nada?

—Estoy bien —responde, su voz suave e infantil se antoja extraña en medio de los gritos y pasos del exterior—. ¿Qué sucedió mamá? ¿Se fue la luz?

—Eso parece-

Su respuesta preocupada queda atorada en el aire que aún huele a electricidad. Afuera los gritos dejan de ser de sorpresa para convertirse en auténtico pánico y Sebastian siente el estómago encogerse cuando el eco de un disparo revienta en el aire. Y luego silencio. Y su mamá que tiene los ojos oscuros en miedo.

—Quédate aquí. Bajo la mesa. ¡Rápido!

No alcanza a decir nada, cuando ella lo empuja y lo insta agitando la mano a que se agache y se refugie en medio de las patas de las sillas. Y ella se asoma por la puerta que da al exterior. Sebastian espera porque no sabe lo que está sucediendo, solo hay gritos y otro disparo y pasos que corren y suenan en la calle. Portazos y el ruido extraño que corre por todos lados y pareciera que una tormenta existiera en ese mismo momento en todas partes.

Sebastian, escondido, es capaz de distinguir gritos inconexos. Y por la curiosidad de saber que sucede en todo este peligro, se asoma lentamente, en silencio, aprovechando que su mamá sigue mirando, ahora desde la ventana.

—¡Mátenlo! ¡Disparen rápido!

El grito parece multiplicarse desde el exterior y Sebastian corre a esconderse bajo las faldas de su mamá, a pesar del regaño, se asoman ambos la orilla de la ventana y un pedacito de lo que a él se le antoja como el fin del mundo exterior se ve.

Su mamá le aprieta el hombro con fuerza, casi con miedo y se agacha para quedar a su altura. Le susurra que será mejor alejarse e ir a esconderse en su cuarto, que está sucediendo algo terriblemente malo y peligroso.

No alcanza a preguntar qué es eso malo y peligroso cuando la casa tiembla. Pero no un temblor a los que rara vez está acostumbrado, es algo interno. El aire vibra y todos los electrodomésticos se prenden a la vez y suenan y lo único que Sebastian es capaz de oír es a su mamá abrazarlo con fuerza, gritos ahogados que no está seguro de donde vienen y un montón de disparos y un ruido que no es capaz de comprender qué es pero le recuerda  a una tormenta eléctrica.

Y de pronto está todo oscuro. Todas las cosas de su casa se revientan y los gritos de afuera acaban y la tormenta se ha ido pero el corazón de Sebastian se siente tan pequeño y angosto en su pecho que no entienden porque se siente tan enfermo.

—¿Mamá? —murmura con suavidad, enterrado aún en el abrazo temeroso de ella. Está temblando. No sabe si él o ambos. Levanta la cabeza de su pecho—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Intenta controlar las notas de miedo que se filtran entre sus palabras, pero no logra hacer demasiado porque parte de él está asustado de todo lo que está pasando porque es extraño. Y temible en un nivel que no es capaz de entender.

Su mamá responde que no sabe lo que está sucediendo, que parece un asalto pero no se escucha ni la policía ni quejas, ni absolutamente nada que dé una pista. Hay silencio. Completo, casi hiriente y por un segundo Sebastian piensa que sería mejor volver a la tormenta extraña que vibraba en medio de la casa.

—Espérame aquí, cielo. ¿Sí?

No está seguro en que momento exacto su mamá se separó de él. Solo siente el peso que va desapareciendo de su lado y se acerca a la puerta, abriéndola con lentitud. Él se queda en el mismo sitio hasta que el cierre de la entrada parece quebrar el silencio; se abalanza sobre el pequeño espacio de la ventana del frente donde están las plantas y tratando de camuflarse con las cortinas, mira al exterior.

No está seguro de como sentirse respecto a lo que ve afuera. No lo esperaba, realmente que no lo hacía y aunque no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba esperando no era eso. Todos los vecinos asomados en la entrada de sus casas, mirando una masa tirada tres casas más allá de la suya, frente a la señora de los perros.

Intenta asomarse lo más que puede para ver que está pasando. Siente el estómago tenso al ver que pasan pocos segundos cuando otro disparo suena, más gritos y su mamá entra blanca como un papel, temblando de pies a cabeza y tiene miedo. Miedo que quizás sean ladrones y le hicieron algo.

Cuando le pregunta ella niega con la cabeza y lo abraza. Le dice que el señor hizo lo mejor para todos: tomar la vida de un paria que estaba escondido entre la gente común, disfrazado bajo el hijo de uno de los vecinos.

Sebastian la mira cuando ella acaba de hablar. Porque no tiene sentido. En la escuela le han enseñado que los parias son monstruos temibles y horribles, que controlar ciertas cosas de la naturaleza a voluntad y eso altera sus apariencias. Pero el hijo de ese vecino, el señor Dots, era una persona normal. Un adulto con sonrisa grande y blanca que siempre le regalaba un dulce cuando se encontraban en la fila del supermercado.

No puede ser de esos demonios que tanto le han dicho en todos sitios.

—Lo era, hijo —es la respuesta frágil que da su mamá ante su cara abierta de dudas—. Matthew al parecer estuvo escondiéndose durante años y eso es malo. Pero ahora se ha hecho justicia.

No está seguro de que tiene de justicioso el hecho de más o menos entender que el vecino está…muerto, pero no discute, porque su mamá está blanca como el papel todavía y la mano con la que le aprieta el hombro le duele tanto que prefiere guardar silencio.

Su mamá comenta que el caso saldrá en las noticias de las nueve de la noche y que deberían mejor ir a buscar una linterna e ir a cenar, porque esto no es algo de lo que se hable con un niño.

Suspirando, le hace caso.

* * *

 

Las cosas transcurren sin problemas hasta esa misma noche, cuando la luz ha vuelto y las noticias dejan un ambiente helado. Tenso.

Al final resulta ser que el hijo del vecino no era una persona. Era un paria, de esos extraños que salen en los libros de texto y que desde que Sebastian es capaz de recordar son cosas menos que seres humanos pero que se parecen tanto a uno que casi es posible que sean iguales. Y es un concepto complicado de entender para él, solo sabe que son malos, que hay que tenerles miedo, y huir de ellos.

No comentan mucho. Su mamá no le dice demasiado. Solo le dice lo que una periodista dijo con todo lúgubre en la televisión: la vida era normal y corriente hasta que una pelea casera por una tontería que aún se discute qué fue, hizo que el chico demostrara un descontrol de sus poderes y de la nada hiciera explotar una ampolleta y eso ocasionó –o al menos así fue como Sebastian entendió tanto de su madre como de la periodista de la TV- que el padre del muchacho enloqueciera y decidiera dispararle en el pecho tras una persecución breve.

Aún, en medio de la cena, se escucha el ruido tenso de los comentarios de diferente vecinos que él conoce. Las expresiones de asco, de incomprensión. “Era tan bueno el chiquillo y resultó ser un monstruo”. Por alguna razón le incomoda en la piel y no quiere comentar nada al respecto porque su mamá sigue blanca como papel.

Decide dejarlo pasar y tras una cena prácticamente en silencio, acaba por decidir que lo mejor es volver a pintar todo el trabajo que quedó olvidado en un rincón de la mesa del comedor. Así que después de ayudar a limpiar y guardar la loza, pasar un paño húmedo por el mantel de hule que pone para sus trabajos, lleva sus materiales y los ordena tal cual los tenía en la tarde.

Sigue todo tenso, pero se pierde en las mándalas.

Hasta que la luz parpadea, primero suave y después un ruido de corte y la oscuridad es completa. Y tiene miedo que otra vez suceda algo como lo que pasó. Su mamá le dice que se quede quieto mientras ella busca las velas. Y que todo está bien, que nada malo va a suceder porque lo malo ya pasó. Que esté tranquilo.

No le queda más que hacer caso. Obedecer y se queda allí, sujetando un crayón mirando a lo que su memoria le dice es un florero de mesa.

—¿Pasará algo malo de nuevo? —pregunta con timidez mientras su mamá coloca las velas cerca de él.

—No, esto debe ser algo de los generadores. Tranquilo, Seb.

Decide no presionar más el tema y se concentra en lo que siempre le ha gustado mucho: las velas. La luz parpadea, suave, el fuego pequeño de las dos velas que quedan instaladas en la mesa del comedor crean sombras largas, difusas y divertidas que parecen demonios y fantasmas que susurran un camino secreto. Sebastian las mira, sentándose cerca de ellas con su libro de dibujo aún cuando el regaño de estar tan cerca resuena. Lo ignora, porque las velas son interesantes, el fuego es interesante.

Siempre le ha gustado el fuego. Desde que puede recordar el fuego ha sido una prioridad en su corta vida. ¿Cómo no lo sería? Sus colores que bailan en movimientos hipnotizantes, el calor y la cercanía y las ganas de tocar y sentir como arden en la piel...

—¡Sebastian, quita tu mano de allí!

El grito agudo, doloroso, resuena en sus oídos y en sus huesos haciéndolo saltar en su asiento. La vela se apaga ante su movimiento y cae en la mesa. La ve rodar un poco, la cera se esparce en el mantel y mira a su mamá con grandes y asustados ojos azules; temiendo el regaño sin saber si hizo algo malo o no.

—¿Te duele? —es la pregunta que le llega, una mano grande, gentil sobre la suya recorre la piel. Un ceño fruncido mientras niega con la cabeza—. No tienes que tocar el fuego, Sebastian, eso es peligroso. Puedes quemarte.

—Estoy bien, mamá. El fuego no quema.

—No te acerques a las velas, ¿sí? —es la respuesta que le llega, una mirada severa y él asiente mientras ve a su mamá colocar la vela en otro sitio después de prenderla—. No quiero que te suceda algo, cariño.

—Sí, mamá —responde en automático, siguiendo con la mirada las llamas pequeñas que se mueven en su cárcel de cera.

La luz no vuelve en toda la noche y no tienen linternas en la casa. Solo las dos velas del comedor que alumbran la mesa para que puedan terminar de comer la cena. Sebastien tiene la cabeza concentrada en el fuego que baila cuando se mueven demasiado. Es bellísimo y cada vez que su mamá no lo está mirando observa su mano que no duele, ni arde ni está roja como sabe que debería de estarlo.

La sensación cálida cuando la pequeña llama acarició su piel no le deja tranquilo. Se sentía como un arrullo, o un beso suave después de una noche de tormentas y pesadillas. No puede dejar de pensar en ello mientras come sus verduras y mueve los pies en la silla demasiado grande para él.

Es algo maravilloso y quiere repetirlo. No lo logra hasta que su mamá se va al baño con una de las velas y lo deja solo en el comedor, con la advertencia de no acercarse a las velas.

Se siente como un momento íntimo, de esos que ve en las caricaturas animadas con preciosa música de fondo.

No es la misma vela, de eso está seguro, pero la calidez es la misma; lame su mano con suavidad y la sensación del fuego se siente tan bien que le da cosquillas en el estómago. Mira su mano durante varios segundos, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería crear algo así. Aunque la sensación de sueño desaparece cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y debe quitar la mano de allí y sentarse en su puesto con la cara de un niño cansado de masticar brocolí.

Tiene el corazón caliente cuando su mama lo acuesta y aunque la esperanza de ser dejado con una vela desaparece cuando ella se despide de él -con un suave beso en su frente y un buenas noches amoroso- y se va, cerrando la puerta, la sensación parece llenar su cuerpo entero.

Se da vueltas en la cama, mirando las estrellas de plástico que están pegadas al techo y brillan tenuemente en la oscuridad. Sigue pensando en las velas, la sensación suave de las llamas en su piel y como le encantaría poder sentir eso de nuevo. No puede explicarlo, es como hogar, como familia, es como el mismo amor doloroso que tiene por su mamá.

No tiene sentido alguno, de eso está completamente seguro. Pero a la vez lo tiene. Es algo muy extraño para ponerlo en palabras.

Sonríe en la oscuridad, deseando tener esa capacidad de crear fuego, pensando en la sensación suave de las llamas en su piel y piensa con tanta fuerza sobre ello que cierra los ojos y suspira. Y ve luces, chispas que salen de su boca.

Se levanta, ahogando un grito tapándose la boca. El corazón a mil por hora y latiendo furiosamente en sus oídos. Está sentado en la cama cuando vuelve a suspirar y las chispas vuelven a escapar de su boca. Las ve, hipnotizado volar suavemente en el aire hasta que una cae en sus manos.

Sabe que debería estar asustado, gritar, llamar a su mamá corriendo. No es un experto en el ser humano pero sabe que nadie lanza chispas por la boca ni siente los dientes cálidos, como si tuviera fuego crepitando suavemente dentro de ella. Pero es justamente ello lo que hace que se quede allí, mirando la pequeña chispa que no desapareció en el aire y que ahora descansa en el dorso de su mano: siente la boca cálida, tibia, como si tuviera fuego crepitando dentro de ella.

Es con ese pensamiento, con la emoción de creer que es capaz de crear fuego, que está sentado en el borde de su cama, soplando aire caliente que desea con toda la fuerza del mundo que sea más que chispas. Su deseo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su cabeza y la piel tibia, temblando deliciosamente al ver que el aire caliente no tarda en convertirse en humo y humo y humo y fuego. Fuego FFuego. Fuego que sale de su boca en pequeñas llamas y que reposa en su mano con la misma forma de una vela y todo es demasiado extraño, increíble y perfecto como para que su cabeza sea capaz de procesar realmente lo que está sucediendo.

Es como tener una vela en sus manos y no es capaz de explicar lo increíble, maravilloso y fantástico que se siente. Ni siquiera se avergüenza de las ganas de querer llorar que le abruman.

Mira la pequeña llama en su mano, que baila con la misma calidez y sabe que debería ir corriendo a decirle a su mamá, corriendo por la calle gritando que es capaz de crear fuego y manipularlo, moverlo entre sus dedos a gusto. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que debe esconderlo, algo intrínseco dentro de su emoción que se retuerce en esa sensación de silencio, en la mirada severa de su mamá en la hora de la cena.

Espera al día siguiente, pensando que la noche ayudará a pensar en que hará.

Son las noticias las que aniquilan todas sus esperanzas de su don.

Está comiendo cereales  el ruido de fondo del noticiero mientras su mamá se arregla en el baño. Son aburridas, pero las ve únicamente porque no le dejan colocar caricaturas a esa hora de la mañana. Hablan sobre el corte de la noche anterior -la luz volvió en la madrugada-, que fue ocasionado por una anomalía que se acercó a los generadores de la ciudad como una forma de protesta.

Una periodista bonita habla sobre lo terrible que fue. Sobre como una desgracia humana corrió por la compañía de electricidad, proclamando derechos, que eran humanos y al parecer algo que él entiende como lanzar rayos. Pero no está seguro a que se refiere y la sensación extraña en la boca de su estómago se acentúa cuando le pregunta a su mamá al respecto.

—Son monstruos, cariño —dice ella, colocándose los aros y peinando su cabello. Mira la noticia con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco ante las imágenes de una cámara de seguridad—. Esos son seres que quieren hacerse pasar por personas, que tienen poderes y cosas así. Pero lo van a atrapar y estaremos bien. No hay que tener miedo.

Pero él tiene miedo. Él no lanza rayos, pero crea fuego.

Solo mastica su cereal en silencio. Un monstruo.

Un monstruo como el vecino, como el misterioso chico que pareció rendir un homenaje a alguien caído.

Un monstruo de fuego.

Un paria.

Tragando los cereales, con el estómago en el piso. Decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es ignorar todo esto. Esconderlo. Guardar silencio y tratar de fingir que a sus cuatro años de edad, no tiene miedo ni ganas de llorar. De pedir perdón por lo que en un futuro será.

 


End file.
